As portable electronic devices proliferate, the problem of having a source of power that is steady and reliable confronts everyone, including consumers, industry, the government and the military. At present, only batteries are available on a widespread basis. Although research is underway on fuel cells, they have not yet reached the point where they can be readily commercialized or integrated with existing man-portable electronic devices. There are devices on the market that have the ability, by winding a clock-type concentric spring, to use the output of the spring to directly spin a generator to produce power for the specific use of the energy output by the device. These include flashlights, radios and combinations of the two. As the power of the single clock-type expansion spring winds down in these devices the energy output diminishes. Thus due to their design they do not have the ability to output constant levels of power over the output time of the spring. Additionally, current products using any type of spring power system have a gap between their ability to produce power or run their imbedded components. The springs wind down and the energy stops whereupon the user is forced to rewind the spring while no power is available for continued operations of the device. Current designs also do not allow for the charging of multiple internal springs to store a larger reserve of energy than the single spring holds, nor do the current designs allow for discharging the spring while simultaneously charging one or more additional springs in a bank of springs. Additionally, the current products on the market do not have the ability to use multiple kinetic energy input sources to charge their spring energy sources, nor can they deliver the energy input to their systems in any way other than the manual winding of their single full rotation clock-type spring format around which they are designed.